All That Remains
by Luna Angelus
Summary: Hi guys, Luna here I am bringing ya'll a Shadow the Hedgehog game remake. What I have in mind should definitely be awesome! Full of adventure, action, and of course romance. Rated T for violence and mild language. OOCxShadow.
1. Prologue: Introduction to Disaster

Hi guys! Long time, no update. . I know that I haven't been updating much of the recent story I was working on. I can plainly say that I've lost interest in writing it. A lot has happened since I last updated...But I am hoping this story will make up for the lack of absence. I have matured a lot as a writer and I am also hoping it shows. Of course like in the description, this is a remake of the Shadow the Hedgehog game and I promise you, it will be just equally awesome. =) I would like to apologize about the closeness of the lines. -.- I have been trying to split them up and it just refuses to. Please bear with it.

Remember to review, no flaming.

Characters belong to:

Luna the Cat belongs to Luna Angelus (Me.)

Shadow and CO. belongs to SEGA.

* * *

**All That Remains**

Prologue- Introduction to Disaster

Standing on the rooftop of an abandoned three story building smack dead in the center of Westopolis stood a sky blue cat clad in an all-black attire: a tank top with the G.U.N. in an army green logo across the chest, jeans, leather gloves with green straps that reach up to her elbow, boots that matched her gloves are knee high with a thick medium sized heel. She was equipped with two 9 mm. pistols on her waist and a serrated kabar blade on her right upper leg.

She stood at 3'3" height with a curvy frame; she had long, straight, black, with the exception of a green bang, hair that reached down her lower back, hypnotic leafy green eyes that were hidden behind a small pair of square framed glasses.

She took a deep breath before looking up to the sky; it was turning out to be a beautiful dawn she thought as she placed her hands on her waist. She turned her attention to the horizon of the city where she saw a single blossom tree standing before a forest upon a hill.

She saw someone standing beside it now. Out of habit, she pushed the glasses a little further up her nose to try and get a better view of this person. She couldn't exactly make out who it was from where she stood, so she gave up and slid the glasses down again upon the tip of her nose.

The wind began to pick up now, carrying her hair now with it. She groaned slightly before she reached into her pocket of her jeans and pulled out a pony and placed it between her teeth as she gathered up her hair. She then used the pony to tie her hair up into a neat ponytail.

She noticed that the sky grew dark moments later after the wind picked up quite a bit, growing dark with clouds that seemed to be…Spiraling over the heart over the city? She placed a hand on one of the holstered guns, sensing danger from this.

The clouds split open and creatures emerged from within the heart in groves and groves of creatures that had crimson and pitch skin. Creatures of all sizes came out of that mysterious cloud: large gigantic creatures that were about the size of two trucks put together, smaller creatures that was about human sized, and finally those that took off with flight around the city.

She cursed silently as she saw this happening before pulling out a pistol before baring her fangs slightly before saying, "Just what I needed today."

* * *

The coolness of the morning east wind blew, carrying with it a newspaper that made it's way to the outskirts of Westopolis. Swirling and spiraling in it's dance on the wind before plastering itself for only a moment on a leg that belonged to a black hedgehog with red streaks before floating away, flying skyward now and away from the hedgehog.

Crossing his arms while he stared out at the city, deep in thought now.

_Shadow the Hedgehog...Why does that name haunt me? _

He raised a brow for a moment at the thought.

_It's the only thing I can remember...And that gruesome image._

He flinched at the memory of him and a little blonde girl with blue eyes and dressed in a simple but pretty baby blue dress running down a metallic corridor before entering a room and they quickly turn to face their assailants who were dressed in combat suits with the G.U.N. logo stamped on them. One of the men lifted their gun and the little girl looked at him before she reached out towards Shadow…

_BANG!_

_MARIA!_

He opened his eyes as the memory subsided.

"Who am I...And why can't I remember anything? And...Who is this Maria?" He asked himself as he began to delve into deep thought again.

Just as he did this, the clouds turned black overhead began to spread out fast before him, reaching over the city and at it's heart it formed a blackened vortex.  
It opened up, the light of the lightning illuminating the vortex for only moments before it began to pour out creatures of all sizes and shapes with crimson and black skin like his own.

He scowled at the scene as the creatures landed and began to create destruction in the city.

"Hm, look how pathetic they are," He turned his back to the destruction now and began to walk away. "I don't have time for these humans." He said as he took a few steps away.

"_Shadow…_" A dark, ominous voice called out to him which paused him in his footsteps. He raised a brow before he turned around to see a giant starfish-like creature floating before him with six legs and a giant reptilian eye embedded in the middle of the body. The eye began to glow an iridescent red as a massive being materialized before him.

The being was transparent, wearing robes of black with these large spiked shoulder pads that was outlined with gold that connected together at it's neck, large medallions with strange pendants hung around it's neck beneath the piece, it's skin the same color as those of the creatures. It bore three crimson eyes that resembled the same as the starfish creature, two large spikes that were tipped with crimson on either side of it's head, about six miniature spikes atop it's head as well. It had no noticeable mouth on it's face and it had massive hands that only had three fingers with large claws.

Shadow was impressed by this sentinel's presence.

"_As you can see,_" It began, it's voice was deep, dark, and male. "_The day of reckoning will soon be here,_" He said as he moved both his hands to emphasize his point. Shadow raised his brow as he spoke. "_Find and bring the seven Chaos Emeralds to me as promised._" He finished as he crooked his arm to beckon to him slightly, his claw closing over his chest.

"Huh?" Shadow began as his eyes widened a bit in question. A million questions began to fill his head now. "Who are you and how do you know my name is Shadow? And what the hell are you talking about?" He asked. The being vanished before his eyes and the starfish creature flew off. An explosion went off before and behind Shadow to stop him from pursuing after it. As the smoke subsided, he was unharmed by the explosions, though more questions now filled his head.

"Just what was that about?" He asked as he now looked at the city where the creature headed. He crossed his arms as he began thinking about his next move. "If he knows the truth about who I am...Then like it or not, I have to believe him," Unfurling his arms as he lifted his hand before him and closed his fist as he came to a decision. "The only way I am going to get the secrets to my past is to find those Chaos Emeralds!" He exclaimed before he ran off towards the city to begin his search.

*~*End of Prologue~*


	2. Chapter 1: Danger Line

Chapter 1- Danger Line

She watched as the creatures created havoc below, the giants flipping over cars and the people fleeing with their lives from these beasts. Some of them carried strange weapons: guns that shot plasma, clubs made of strange material, swords constructed of glowing material that was again unfamiliar to her. She began to wonder if her pistols would affect these seemingly advanced beings.

She slid a magazine into the pistol and cocked it before she took aim and began to shoot at them from where she stood. She watched as the bullets entered one of the smaller ones and watched them dropped dead. Satisfied at this, she continued to shoot them from her position, unbeknownst to her of one of the giants landing behind her, holding a giant club about half it's body size and about as thick too.

A black bat creature flew at her, hitting her gun hand and causing her to drop it onto the ground. She cursed at it before she bent down to pick it up hastily, catching a glimpse of a giant leg behind her while doing so. The giant roared out as it swung it's club at her and she rolled forward, grabbing her pistol in the process, being careful now not to roll off the edge of the building.

Jumping up to her feet at the very edge before she faced her attacker and summed it up. She whistled as she placed her hands on her waist briefly.

"Well, aren't you a big sucker," She said as she got into a position where she was ready to evade it's advancements. It swung it's club at her and she dodged left before she shot at it, a perfect shot to the head...It still moved as if it was unaffected by the bullet. Her eyes widened before cursing as it swung again, barely dodging this one.

"Dammit!" She yelled out as she teetered on the edge of the building now. It swung again and she dropped quickly to all fours and she glared up at it before hissing at it, baring her fangs. She had to get away from this giant before it smashed her, but the only options she saw was either take a dive off the building or to simply charge it and hope for the best.

She holstered her pistol hastily before she made up her mind: she was going to charge the son of a bitch.

She pounced forward before rolling beneath it til she landed on the other side of the giant, quickly reaching for her knife and unsheathing it. She hopped up to her feet and she turned to face the back of the giant and she jumped onto it's back, thrusting her knife into it only to find the blade snapping in half. It bucked her off it's back and she yelped as she landed on her back.

It whirled on her, swinging it's club and hitting home in her chest which she gasped out, the air escaping her. She felt like she just gotten crushed by a truck. It lifted it's club off her and she rolled onto her belly sluggishly, coughing up some blood as she shuddered.

"Ooooh, you got some powerful punch there," She taunted before she stood up, limping before she turned to face the giant, releasing the handle of her broken knife and hearing it drop onto the ground next to her feet. She spat out the remaining blood that lingered on her tongue before smirking. The giant roared at her before lifting it's club and swung the club once again. She back flipped away from the creature as it swung it's club again.

She managed to find herself on the edge again, teetering over it. She cursed as she began to windmill her arms, trying to regain her balance. She heard the giant making a noise sounding suspiciously like a laugh before it slammed it's club into the ground before her feet, shaking her balance until she lost it.

Crying out as she fell off the building, making a grab for anything that would save her.

Her hands found purchase on one of the flying beasts which managed to carry her until she was close enough to the ground and she dropped onto her feet. She found herself in the heart of destruction and malice now.

Surrounding her were the creatures at war with her fellow comrades, the G.U.N soldiers. A shot of plasma zipped by her face, almost hitting her. She looked for it's source and pulled her pistol out and shot the darned thing in it's head, dead on.

She rushed over to where there was, what she thought, was a safe point headed by some soldiers who were picking off these things. She saw that there was a captain among them and she quickly saluted him.

"Private Luna here Captain," She greeted. The captain seemed too busy to pay her any mind. She rolled her eyes before easing up her position. "Sir, what 4-1-1 on these things?" She asked as she pulled out her pistols and reloaded them before cocking them, ready to take on them head on.

"Private, what we're dealing with here is Black Aliens," He replied as he removed the empty magazine before reloading and taking aim again. She raised a brow at this.

'_Black Aliens…? What a ridiculous title._' She thought as she took her aim.

"The situation is to do some damage control and contain them here in the city while evacuating all of Westopolis." He said. She nodded as she began to shoot at the aliens that approached the safe point.

"Roger that Captain." She replied as she got ready to run out into the chaos again. One of the men seemed be squinting to make out something in the distance.

"Captain, is that a black hedgehog?" He asked aloud. This intrigued her as she looked over to where he was pointing at. She indeed saw a hedgehog that looked strangely like the famed Sonic, but instead of blue fur, it had black fur with red highlights and it's spikes were different. She watched as this hedgehog was fighting through the catastrophe that surrounded him.

Just as they spotted this mysterious hedgehog, the radio that sat beside the crushed remnants of a car beside them blared on, "_All units available,_" Static as they all neared in a bit to hear the orders. "_Be on the lookout for Shadow the Hedgehog...Orders from the Commander himself are to capture him dead or alive._" Then more static.

'_Capture him? He's helping us fight the Black Aliens!_'She thought to herself as she looked at this hedgehog known as Shadow.

"I'm moving out onto the field Captain to neutralize the targets!" She shouted out before she ran out into the midst of the war that waged.

* * *

She shot her way through several of the aliens that stood between her and this Shadow. She was following after him, still deciding whether or not to follow her orders.

Distracted, one of the aliens kicked her in her back and caused her to fall forward stunned for a moment. She flipped onto her back to face the one who kicked and she emptied an entire clip into the bastard's forehead, making it's face all mush. Hopping up to her feet and she turned to stand face to face with the black hedgehog.

She jumped back startled, taking aim immediately as a reflex. Pointing her gun into his face only to find a gun pointed in hers as well. She narrowed her eyes as she bared her fangs.

"You best be prepared to shoot me if you're going to point that damned thing in my face." She said as she knocked the gun aside only to freeze as a bullet zipped past her cheek, lightly grazing it. He merely chuckled at her reaction.

"Looks like I did." He said as he smirked, flashing a pointed fang that gleamed in the firelight. She scowled at him before she saw one of the giants who seemed to appear magically behind him as she staring Shadow down.

It swung it's club and she shouted out, "Get down!" as she leapt forward, tackling him to the ground to avoid the club. He grunted in surprise as he looked up at her surprise. He saw the giant and he wrapped his arm around her before rolling out of the way as the alien brought it's club down.

They both jumped up and they looked at the beast and then to each other before nodding.

"Distract that bastard while I reload." She said as she hurriedly went to work on reloading her pistols. He grunted his response before running up to the giant and leaping up and did a backflip kick to it's face that seemed to make it stumble back a step.

She reloaded her pistols before cocking them, she noticed in the corner of her eye a rifle of one of her fallen comrades. She figured a rifle would be better fire power than her trusty pistols against one of these brutes. She quickly holstered her guns before quickly snatching up the rifle from the soldier and double checked to see it was loaded before searching him for some magazine clips.

"Hurry your ass up!" She heard him yell out followed by gunshots as well as roaring. She finished her search and pocketed the clips before she cocked the rifle and she took aim with it. She pulled the trigger several times and it rocked her body some as it fired, but she held firm. The shells embedded in it's chest as well as its massive neck.

"Your aim sucks!" He yelled out at her as he ran back to her, covering her now from the approaching enemies.

"Go screw yourself!" She yelled out with frustration while she pulled the trigger, this time a bullet planting itself in the giants head, dropping it then and there. Smirking as she looked at him. "There, how do you like those apples?" She asked. He rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Amature." He said which caused her to scoff.

"Jerk…" She muttered under her breath as she began to look around at her surrounding area. She spotted a small group of soldiers approaching them while the others began to pick off more aliens. Shadow tensed up beside her and he took his aim at them. She reached out and pushed his gun down. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted out in surprise.

"The aliens are not my only enemies out here…" He said. She shook her head before she stood in front of him. The soldiers surrounded them, taking aim.

"Stand down Private Luna!" One of the men called out and she shook her head.

"You stand down soldier! Shadow poses no threat!" She said as she stood her ground.

"One last chance Private, stand down or we shoot!" He shouted and she shook her head again. As she did this, a shot rang out in the air and she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She glanced down and seen that she had been shot. She looked up at them and narrowed her eyes before she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind to pull her aside.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" She heard Shadow shout and all of a sudden her body felt light as a feather and she was tingling from her fingers to her toes as the world around her warped and changed.

* * *

The next moment she felt gravity grab a hold of her and she fell forward on her knees as she began to adjust to the feeling again. She took in her surroundings: it looked like they were in an abandoned, broken remnants of a room.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She heard Shadow speak before helping her up to her feet. She rolled her eyes.

"Now how am I an idiot?" She asked as she whirled on him, glaring. His crimson eyes gazed into her emerald ones before glancing down at her arm as she gotten her answer. She shrugged before she walked over to the window and looked out of it. She felt a sinking feeling at what she saw: fires raged on everywhere below, slowly spreading through the rubble of the city, bodies of the aliens, soldiers, and civilians were numerous. Smoke spiraled high above the city as the scent of death seemed to now linger in the air. It truly was a devastating sight.

Stumbling a few feet from the window, she gripped her arm with the bullet wound which brought her fresh pain.

"Dammit!" She hissed through her teeth before she sat down looked down at her arm before she reached down to her boot and removed a knife from her boot and she looked at Shadow who was watching her. "Do you mind?" She asked. He merely grunted before crouching down in front of her and took the knife from her and looked at her.

"You're not squeamish, are you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Would I be in the military if I was?" She retorted. He rolled his eyes at her response before taking a hold of her arm and steadied the knife before going to work. She flinched a moment before relaxing as he was digging the bullet out of her arm. They were both silent until the bullet was finally out of her arm.

"There." He said as he handed her back her knife.

"Thanks." She said before sliding the knife back into her boot before she removed her glove off and examined the wound.

"You're going to have to clean that." He said.

"I know." She replied before she took a deep breath and held her gloved hand over the wound and closed her eyes. He watched her now with curiosity. A faint glowing green light appeared beneath her gloved palm and over the wound. He watched as the light slowly became brighter before finally fading away and it was then she removed her hand to reveal that there was no more wound.

"Well, what a useful trick." He said almost with sarcasm. She pulled back on her glove before looking at him.

"Bite me." She said before hopping back up to her feet and stretching out, feeling the bruises forming over her body from over the day's length. She looked over at him which she found him to be looking back. "What?" She asked.

"Well, since you're one of those damned G.U.N grunts, do you know where they would be securing the Chaos Emerald in this city?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion. She raised a brow as she stared at him questioningly.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Where. Is. The. Damn. Chaos. Emerald." He repeated, clearly irritated now.

"I don't know what in hell's name you're talking about." She said as she glared at him. He basically face palmed at her response.

"Are you telling me I am helping you for no reason?" He asked. She placed her hands on her waist and puffed out her chest some.

"Are you freakin' serious now? Helping ME? You've been nothing but a nuisance" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"As if! You're the one who is slowing ME down!" He growled as he bared his fangs at her which in turn she did the same which she quickly retreated.

"This is ridiculous, we cannot fight in this situation." She said as her expression sobered up from irritation. He eventually did the same as she did, but hesitantly.

"I guess you're right." He agreed, brooding now. She nodded as she patted his arm a bit.

"Let us wait here for a bit while I regain my strength...Healing myself always takes more energy than it takes to heal others," She said. He seemed to look away from her and towards the window. "In the meantime...Tell me why it's so important for you to have this...Chaos Emerald." She said.

"Fine." He said before taking a seat in front of her and she, herself took a seat in front of him and began to listen to him.

*~*End of Chapter 1*~*

* * *

**Author Note**: Phew, long chapter so far. X3 I hope you all enjoyed it! And I would like to say that I understand that the prologue is EXACTLY like the beginning of the game. But I assure you, there will hardly be any hard copy likeness like that in the story. Maybe some bits and pieces, but nothing overly the same like the game. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what you read so far and please review and no flaming. Please and thank you. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Make a Move

**Author Note**: Here's the long awaited chapter two...Sorry it took so long. I am going to try and update at LEAST twice a week, but if not...At least once. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. =)

Luna Angelus the Cat belongs to ME.

Sonic, Shadow, and CO belongs to SEGA.

* * *

Chapter 2- Make a Move

"A Chaos Emerald are gems filled with great power," Shadow began as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. She pulled out her pistols and checked to see if they were loaded as well as the rifle while she listened. "To possess just one can give you power to boot...But to possess all seven-"

"Wait," She interrupted as she looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. He merely growled at her interruption.

"What?" He snapped.

"There's not just one...But seven of them?" She asked. He raised a brow, somewhat amused but mostly annoyed.

"Yes...There are seven Chaos Emeralds." He replied.

"Why do you want all seven?" One of her ears tweaked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"To find out who I am by unlocking the secrets to my past." He unfurled his arms to rest them on the ground on either side of them, tapping his fingers a bit.

"You have amnesia?"

"You know, you're being annoying by asking all of these impertinent questions." He slowly got up and stretched before walking over to the window. She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Sooooooorry Mr. Sourpuss." She said mockingly as she glanced over her shoulder at him. He chuckled slightly at her remark.

"Are you feeling up to snuff again?" He turned to face her, placing a hand on his waist. She stood up and waited for the slight dizziness to pass, after a moment she nodded.

"A little disoriented, but I am ready to rumble again." She replied as she holstered her pistols before bending down to pick up the rifle and hook it around her by the strap. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her and she merely flipped her hair over her shoulder using her free hand.

'_I kinda feel bad for him…,_' She thought to herself as she made her way to the window to see if the game's changed up some. He stepped away from her as she peered out of the window and heard his footsteps echo softly in the empty room. '_He's got amnesia, but he doesn't act like a regular amnesiac would. It's curious._'

"What's going on out there?"

"H-Huh?" She asked as he broke her train of thought as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I asked you what is going on out there." He repeated gruffly.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment." She said apologetically before looking out the window again and she narrowed her eyes as she saw more aliens marching through the streets, pushing back the soldiers that were becoming small in numbers. "There are more of those damned aliens out there now then there were before." She said with a groan.

"Then we best get out of here so we can continue our search for the emeralds." He said as she heard him load up and cock his pistol.

"I never agreed to help you find these emeralds." She said as she turned to face him now, her eyes focused on him.

"So, you're not going to help a person in need is what you're saying?" He raised a brow. She took a step forward involuntarily before shaking her head.

"I did not say that you stubborn hedgehog." She said as she growled softly.

"Then make a decision before I make it for you." He said as smirked slightly. She hissed through her teeth before sighing.

"Fine, only because I feel sorry for you...But for future references, I decide what to do and when to do it," She said as she walked over to him. "Got it?" She asked as she now stopped, standing toe to toe with him, staring deep into those blood colored eyes of his.

"Whatever." He said before he stared back, his face empty of emotion. She nodded before taking a step away from him.

At that moment, the whole room lit up with a blinding bright light from outside the window which caused her to shield them. Moments later the whole building shook violently beneath them as well as around them.

"Wh-What's going on!?" She yelled out before she felt his hands grab her waist before she was thrown over his shoulder.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" She heard him shout out before she felt that weightless sensation again as the world warped around her, changing once more.

* * *

He appeared outside the building to watch that same blinding light that they saw out the window shoot out from the sky and in a large beam and consume it before feeling that same earth shaking experience. He watched as the aliens and soldiers both get caught up in the beam before incinerating to nothing. He then felt the heat from that beam increase and he ran away from it before they both got melted by it.

At a safe distance, he felt a tap on his head. He blinked a few times before he glanced at her rear which made him blush slightly before he threw her off his shoulder quickly. She yelped in surprise as she landed on her behind and she looked up at him.

"Good lord, is that how you treat a lady?" She demanded as she got up onto her feet and brushed off her rear and her now now dirty tail.

"Lady? Could have fooled me." He responded and she began to say something until he saw something flying through the air that looked oddly familiar and his eyes widened a bit as realization hit him. It was that starfish-like thing. "I'll be back." He said before he took off after it and left her standing there now confused.

"WAIT! Shadow! Where in hell's name are you going?!" She called out after him as he ran away from her.

* * *

He chased after the creature, leaping over piles of street rubble, several trashed vehicles that were either burning, crushed, or torn apart by the aliens. He ducked and avoided open fire from both aliens and G.U.N. grunts. He then ran into an alley before he walled jumped between the two buildings to catch up with it.

As he got to the top, he found himself staring at the creature. It's big crimson, snake-like eyes peering at Shadow before narrowing at him as it's arms were flailing back and forth as if it were a bird flapping its wings.

"_Shadow_." It said as it blinked it's single eye at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He heard the creature chuckling.

"_I go by many names, but you may call me Black Doom._"

"Black...Doom…" He said as he mulled it over in his head.

"_Why are you not finding the Chaos Emeralds?_"

"I don't work for you Doom, I have my agenda for the emeralds." He said as he turned his back to the eye before approaching the edge of the building.

"_In time you will...But for now, there is a Chaos Emerald in this city that you will be getting for me._"

"And if I refuse?"

"_Then you will never know who you really are._" That seemed to get a growl from Shadow, which made him chuckle. "_What you seek is being held by those inferior soldiers. Kill them all and get that emerald._" He said as a finality to the conversation. Shadow grunted as he nodded a bit. "_And remember, I will be watching you...Very closely._"

With that, Shadow leapt off the building and onto the wall before hopping back down into the alleyway before going to find Luna again.

* * *

"That idiotic, infuriating, inane hedgehog!" She hissed out as she had her pistols out as she was running down the clustered street, putting down every black alien she spotted in blind anger. "Who does he think he is?!" She shouted as she continued to gun down every creature in sight.

She paused to reload her guns before she was covered by a towering shadow and she looked up to one of the giant black aliens. She chuckled nervously as she summed it up.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite giant," She said as she finished reloading. It roared out at her before swinging out it's hand and she dropped to all fours. She was then kicked hard in the side by it's massive foot and she rolled into a grove of more aliens which had their guns trained on her now. She looked at all them all and sighed.

"Well, you had a fulfilling life." She said to herself as she holstered her pistols and she placed both her hands flat on the ground, her eyes studying every alien now. She smirked a bit before she hastily leapt up and they all fired at her which she avoided-barely.

She reached down into her boot for her dagger and she jumped at one of the aliens and stabbed it in it's head.

She rolled forward towards more open fire and she slung her blade blindly which she watched go into the chest of an alien nearby. She dropped to the ground to avoid the aliens who leapt at her from above and rammed into each other.

She spotted the alien she had fallen beside her with the knife sticking out of his chest. She yanked it free before she felt a sharp pain in her sides as she was kicked by an alien.

_FWHIP!_

She whipped her knife out at the alien.

_THUMP._

She glanced at the alien with her knife in it's head and she smirked a bit before she felt pain in her back. Heat spread through her back and she glanced over her shoulder at the couple of aliens who aimed their weapons at her.

Her eyes began glowing an ethereal green. Moments later she watched them all light up in a blazing fire that easily consumed their bodies in a matter of second. Her eyes lost the glow and she felt as if her head was being crushed by an unseen hand.

She was so consumed with pain that she didn't notice Shadow who raced up to her side. She felt his hands on her back and she glanced at him. Her eyes peered into his before she looked up to gathering grove of aliens surrounding them.

"Dammit…" She muttered before she felt his hands move to her waist before he slung her over his shoulder. She felt a wave of heat blast through her body and instilled in her very core and she felt Shadow tense up beneath her as more heat spread through her at impossible speed.

Looking down, she saw that his body was glowing red and she felt as if a fire ignited in her core as her eyes went from green to red instantly as her body felt light and full of a burning fire.

"Chaos…," Shadow said aloud and she felt waves of power awaken in her as he began. "CONTROL!" He shouted out as a blast emitted from within him and took out the enemies within a ten foot radius.

The power instantly drained from her as well as the heat as the blast occurred and she felt incredibly weakened at this. She was curious to why he could trigger the magic from within her and use it for his own.

She shook her head as she closed her eyes and she felt movement beneath her and she opened them to see Shadow was racing through the streets, avoiding and dodging open fire from the aliens and grunts.

"Shadow, where are we going?" She asked as she was jostled around by his dodging.

"Where are your friends?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Friends? You mean G.U.N?"

"Yes."

"Like the hell I know," She replied before patting his back. "I have two legs, you know...You can put me down." She said before he skid to a stop before throwing her off his shoulder and she landed on her rear and yelped.

"You are completely useless, why the hell did I think you could be of any help?" He snarled. She leapt up to her feet and brushed herself off and saw that there was something heading her way and she pulled out her pistol and aimed.

She took a moment to observe the blurring of blue in the mass of aliens and she waved her hand with the gun in it.

"SONIC! OVEEEEEER HERE!" She yelled out and watched at the blue blurring light raced towards them before stopping before them and smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" He said with a wink and she blushed a bit as she waved him off.

"Same old, same old...Saving the world." She said with a smile. Sonic looked at Shadow and his eyes widened a bit before his smile widened.

"Shadow! Hey buddy!" He said before stepping up to him and took Shadow's hand into his own and shook a few times.

"Hmph." Was all Shadow replied with. Sonic smirked before releasing his hand and backing up.

"You're still the same as ever." He said before Shadow growled a bit, causing him to chuckle. She looked between the two before her ear twitched as she looked at the aliens surrounding them now.

"Um…" She squeaked out as she aimed before Shadow reached out to lower her hand before he and Sonic both ran out before her and they both jumped up before leaping at the aliens and home attacked them head-on. She watched in amazement as they took out every single alien that approached.

They stopped in front of her, facing one another. She studied them and found that they were both amused at the teamwork they just accomplished. She rolled her eyes then as it was also a guy thing going on.

"So, what is it that brings you guys here?" Sonic asked as he glanced at her. Before she could answer, she was beaten to it.

"We're looking for Chaos Emeralds." He said. Sonic's ear twitched before he laughed.

"That's it? I saw the aliens carting one off in this big ship that I am chasing down now." He said and annoyance filled Shadow's eyes.

"Where?" He asked, a snarl in his tone.

"Follow me," He said with a slight tease before he raced off past them. Without a word, Shadow went off after Sonic and left Luna behind in the dust.

She huffed and glared at them both as she watched the racing blurs fade away before her eyes.

"MEN!" She shouted out before she looked out and spotted a G.U.N motorcycle and smiled widely before she ran over to it and hopped on, straddling the seat before she cheered out as she discovered the keys were still in the engine.

She turned it on, the engine revving to life beneath her. She purred as she felt the vibrations spread through limbs before kicked the stand up and she revved it before racing off after the two hedgehogs, entering the highway now.

*~*End of Chapter 2*~*


End file.
